Being Gau
by viicious
Summary: Jumping...


SHWOOooo... PAH! SHWOOooo... PAH! 

If there's one thing in life we must consider, it is that it is short.

SHWOOooo... PAH! SHWOOooo... PAH!

And if one ever expects to make it out in one piece, one must do what they want. Otherwise...

SHWOOooo... PAHffpkuurrrrrrrsss...

You'll never be happy.

"Ow, Gau fall. Me hit head." The little crazy creature of a kid was sitting on the canary sands of the Veldt, rubbing a messy shock of hair. An iguana passed by him lazily, but he would not let it have its way. He crouched low, like a deadly feline, waiting to let the hold escape and the locked up energy allow him to spring forth upon the enemy. His pupils grew wide, staring, and alas...

_Pounce!_

The iguana scurried away in fright, but the poor Gau landed face first in the sand, receiving a hefty mouthful of it. He spit it out, and chased the iguana.

"You afraid of me!" he shouted, roaring ferociously at it, chasing it around rocks and sand pits. "I teach you ways of fighting! You be better than Gau!" The iguana leapt for a random, dead tree, reaching away from Gau's swatting arms. "You smarter than normal long lizard..." he said, in a sour-grapes way. He turned to walk away when he got a surprise.

"AAAHHHH! Long lizard! Out of my hair! It bad for you!" He danced around, swatting at his hair, but the iguana refused to let go. Show him its rage, in a way. Gau gave up, and the iguana stuck in his hair.

"I know! Long lizard hate jumping! Awaoooo!"

Thusly, Gau proceeded to jump, jump, jump until he believed the iguana would be sick in his hair. But to no avail. The iguana was stuck like glue.

"You very strong long lizard! I fight you now! Get off so Gau and long lizard fight!"

Gau looked around, as if the energy had drained from him. Nothing but sands and distant mountains.

_Gau say one day come visit me and we all have feast in desert! Mr. Thou so busy, Sabin.. still fighting? Father.. he alive, so he okay. But no Gau! No one love me? Empty heart like empty desert! I know! I solve problem!_

"Gaaauuuaaaauuuu!"

Gau headed northeast, to Mobliz. He ran and ran, hoping the iguana would fall off so he would turn and have a challenge. When he reached Mobliz, he entered a familiar shoppe. He crouched low and snuck inside, slithering around people's legs and displays. He noticed it, then, and, as soon as the keep had turned he would grab it. When that last customer left, the keep crouched to obtain his marker, and Gau jumped up. He snatched a perfectly tendered, cooked meat. He waved it, tauntingly.

"Gau takes meat again!"

The keep flew up, enraged. He tried to snatch at Gau, but Gau, so fast and agile, avoided the keep easily. He ran out the door, the keep yelling for him to bring it back. He ran and ran, back to the Veldt and awaited his friends. He figured if they were in Mobliz, they would certainly hear from the keep that Gau had been taking meat again. Perhaps they would... stop by? In the meantime, he simply jumped around and fought animals. All with an iguana attached to his head.

_Morning..._

Come the morn, Gau did not see his friends anywhere. It seemed as though his plan had failed. He was sad, sitting slumped upon the sand which, just the other day, he had eaten. The iguana crawled down his body and stood in front of him.

"Long lizard want to fight Gau now? Me too sad. Can't fight."

Instead, the iguana seemed to hop from place to place in front of Gau, replicating Gau's own jumping movements. Gau was surprised and he smiled.

"Long lizard jump, too? I not know long lizard good jumper! Gau loves to jump!"

With that, he jumped and hopped, too, accompanied by a new-found friend in a lonely place. Despite all the insane actions they were producing, they didn't notice anyone standing by.

"Art thou having fun?"

Gau stopped. Gau knew that voice, and he spun around expectantly. He saw, then, Cyan, Sabin, and Setzer.

"Mr. Thou!" Gau exclaimed. Cyan's eye twitched spasmodically, but Gau wasn't about to get disappointed. "Sabin! And you... who you? I remember! You try to put funny clothes on Gau!"

Setzer's eyebrow lifted, "I think they're rather fashionable, myself."

"What you all doing here!" Gau asked.

"Oh, just thought we'd visit!" Sabin replied, nudging the contemplating Cyan.

"Why, yes, yes, of course! Thou art an important asset to our... eh... brotherhood."

"Gau's friends come!"

Gau invited them to jump across the desert with him and his iguana, but they declined. Still, Gau was complacent in knowing his friends were still thinking of him and caring enough to know how much they meant to him. Even if they didn't participate in the absolutely fabulous art of jumping.

Fin.


End file.
